


when did she die?

by belindarimbi13



Series: this shell has stories to tell [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/belindarimbi13
Summary: (c) Belinda Arimbi





	when did she die?

**Author's Note:**

> (c) Belinda Arimbi

 

_‘She’s never where she is,’ I said. ‘She’s only inside her head.’_  
—Janet Fitch, White Oleander

 

> she lives in her head  
>  for all this time  
>  that's why  
>  no one figure out  
>  when did she die

  
—bel, 02/06/17 06:29 pm


End file.
